To Confess Or Forever Remain Silent
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: Would you take the plunge and finally stop the dance and confess your feelings? Someone mulls over the pros and cons


_A/N: Just a very random one-shot that sorta just appeared. Personally, I blamed the slightly weird shift in placement which has domino affected into the rest of the day. _

_Ps: I have a cold so that's part to blame if this doesn't quite work out as originally planned :-/_

_There's another creation while I attempt to work on the latest chapter of shattered pieces so enjoy._

To Confess or Forever Remain Silent

Unknown to the powerful sorceress, I blend perfectly into the background and observe her. Some people could say that I was stalking or spying but I must prefer the term observe because after all I am merely watching her from afar, continuously pondering a never ending thought.

I had to locate the courage and grasp it tightly and proclaim my undying love for the powerful witch or simply ignore my aching heart and attempt to project a false facade. It would be a daunting task no matter what I decided to choose, to follow my heart or my head?

Constance Hardbroom, the woman that haunted my dreams and my every waking moment, never getting a moments peace from the pale beauty that floated around the room, reminding me of an angel.

Heaven was indeed missing an angel.

'_Swallow your damn pride and help yourself. Be free from the burden of never knowing'_

Occasionally, I had to advert, my staring eyes from her form in order to prevent anyone from getting suspicious. I was lost in an imaginary world, where we were free to be together and to prevent Constance from noticing that my gaze had not left her in minutes.

She knew that I was watching her, trying to busy herself, it was feeble attempt to distract her from wondering and wanting. She could feel my eyes on her.

I noticed that her hands were shaking but she attempted to mask this weakness. Did I have that affect on her and unnerve the omnipotent witch? Butterflies swirled within my gut as my heart fluttered in the confines of my chest, if only she knew what affects she was having on me!

For a brief moment, I finally distracted myself, occupying my mind in order to prevent myself from going insane with desire. I joined into a conversation with some of the students and for a split second, I felt normal.

Suddenly, she appeared by my side, checking over the work of the students, her work was never done. Constantly keeping herself busy although I secretly had my suspicions that she was intrigued as to my presence with a group of students, thinking we were plotting a mischief act to disrupt her obsessive need for order.

"Girls, there will be plenty time for idle chit-chat at lunch...now continue the set task or do I have to hand out my usual homework assignments to be completed over the weekend?" she threatened

The students scarpered quickly as to avoid any unrealistic punishment, leaving just the both of us, standing painfully close to each other. I could feel her powerful aura emanating from her like a beacon.

"That was very unnecessary." I muttered

To question her teaching methods was punishable but she resisted turning me into a frog, however I did fantasise about the thought of Constance breaking her own spell, the good old fashioned way with a kiss.

"The girls need structure and discipline."

"Oh come now, what happened to letting you hair down?" toying with the strict potion teacher, dancing around the closeness and flirtations

She gave me a look, just out the corner of her eye. I subconsciously gulped but my fear dissolved when I saw an almost playfully coy smile twitch at her lips "I believe that you are pushing your luck and boundaries." her tone neutral, difficult to decipher

"I thought I witnessed a twinkle of humour..." my voice trailed off, leaving it open to interpretation

Constance turned to face me, head to head, toe to toe. Her arms folded in her trademark stance, protecting herself or preventing me of breeching her amour, having already softened our usual conversation.

"Very brave words...I would offer an air of caution, it would be ill advised to engage in your moronic wit."

I got burnt but it was worth it. I smiled and was ready for a lightening reaction in regards to our word associated foreplay but we were sadly interrupted. I desperately wanted to continue but she carefully avoided my eyes.

I forced myself to smile and casually turned when my name was repeated "Yes?"

"See, I told you..."

"Oh! My god."

"It's really you!"

I held my hands up "Yes, I'm Icy Stevens...in the flesh! What can I do for you girls?"

Out of the corner of my eye, Constance vanished, blending into the background.


End file.
